


Sleep in Heavenly Peace

by hwang_hyunjin0062



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan, Cute, First work - Freeform, M/M, changbin, felix - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwang_hyunjin0062/pseuds/hwang_hyunjin0062
Summary: My First fanfiction, I don't know how to pick titles aaand... sorry,it's not really goodEnjoy!~Like Mate, Stop Procrastinating~
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 1





	Sleep in Heavenly Peace

Jisung wakes up to an annoying alarm clock. 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Endless, repetitive beeps. 

"Ughh." Jisung sighs and reaches over to his nightstand.

"Han, wake up! We're going to be late for breakfast!" Changbin, his best friend, shakes his shoulder.

"What are we having?"

"Just come!" Changbin pouts in aegyo.

"Okay, okay." Jisung laughs and sits up, yawning. "I'm up."

He rubs his eyes and takes off the blanket from his legs. He has soft light pink pajamas and his blonde hair is messed up from rolling around while sleeping. 

Jisung swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up, running a hand through his hair to smooth it down a bit.

"Hurry up! The food's getting cold," Changbin opens the bedroom door and runs down the hallway to the kitchen. 

"Coming!" Jisung follows soon after.

In the kitchen Jisung finds Changbin, Chan and Hyunjin sitting at the table, starting to eat steaming, fluffy pancakes.

“Here, sit here.” Changbin points to a seat in between him and Bang Chan.

“Okay. Who made these, by the way?” Jisung sits down and picks up his fork to start eating.

"I did." Chan smiles, "With the help of Hyunjin." 

Hyunjin does a peace sign at Jisung. "Yup, try them!" 

Jisung lifts up half a pancake with his fork after cutting it in half and stuffs it in his mouth. 

"No!!!" Hyunjin cries out. Everyone else looks at him in alarm.

"What happened?!"

Hyunjin looks up and says sheepishly, “I spilled syrup on my favorite hoodie.”

"I'll spill more than that!" Changbin yells jokingly and holds the bottle of syrup over Hyunjin's head. 

"Noo! Save me, Chan!" Hyunjin laughs and clutches his chest over his heart. 

"Hyunjin! You can't leave me! Not here, not now! Please!" Chan goes along with the little comedy.

Jisung bursts out laughing. "Hey, Chan, can you pass the syrup?" He asks the elder next to him.

"Sure, here you go." Chan hands him the bottle of syrup and as he does so, their fingers touch and a spark shoots down Jisung's spine. 

Apparently, it happens to Chan also, because his ears turn red and he smiles bashfully. He tucks a stray strand of silky black hair behind his scarlet ears. 

"You look really nice today, Chan." Jisung whispers quietly.

Chan's ears get even redder and the flush spreads to his cheeks. "Th- Thank you." he whispers back and smiles.

"Hey Jisung, can I use that syrup after you?" Changbin asks, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Jisung replies, and after spreading some syrup on his pancake passes it to Changbin.

"Into the Unknooown!!" A voice yells from the hall, and everyone immediately knows Lee Know has woken up.

"Lee Know," Hyunjin says. "Were you watching Frozen 2 again?" He quirks his brow.

"So what if I was?" Lee Know says slyly. 

"Ha! Knew it!" Hyunjin says triumphantly.

"Whatever." Lee Know rolls his eyes and sits down in between Changbin and Hyunjin.

"Well, I'm done eating. I'll go wash up now." Chan says and stands up to put his plate in the sink.

"Me too. " Jisung stands up. 

They leave the room together and enter the hallway. 

"Hey, Chris. Do you wanna shower first or...?" Jisung asks as they walk towards the rooms.

"Oh, you can go first, I'll just look at Tiktoks." Chan replies with a smile.

"Okay. By the way, did you get enough sleep last night?" Jisung says, his eyebrow raising in question. "You look exhausted." 

"Um, well I slept about. . . three hours?" Chan says with a sheepish grin.

"Chan!" Han looks at him, pretend-angrily. "You should get more sleep!"

"I'll try to tonight. 'Kay?" Chan says, and then, "You really care about me don't you?" Chan makes his hands connect at the palms and puts them under his chin, cute-acting.

"Ha-Ha." Jisung says. "And yes, I do care about you." he adds, smiling gently.

Chan's ears turn red again and he hugs Jisung playfully. The hug lingers and Jisung looks at Chan, gazing at him adoringly. He leans in, spurred on by Chan involuntarily looking at his lips.

Chan presses his lips against Jisung's in a soft kiss. Jisung closes his eyes and removes his lips from Chan's and nuzzles his neck with his nose. Chan melts in his touch.

"Have to go shower now, Chan." Jisung smiles and gives Chan one last kiss, before he heads to the bathroom. 

"Okay." Chan whispers, and goes to his room, leaping onto his bed and squealing like a teenage fangirl. Then he calms himself down, though his heart is still beating hard, and his ears are warm.

He lays down, hugs his pillow, and falls asleep, while in his deep slumber he dreams about Han Jisung.


End file.
